At present, the phonetic input method and the stroke-order input method are generally adopted in a few mobile phones such as MOTOROLA CD928 which can be input Chinese characters. The input Chinese characters are displayed in several fixed formats such as Song style and FangSong style. In this case, some new functions of a mobile phone like receiving and transmitting a short message in Chinese cannot be used appropriately. Especially, the existing MMI (Man-Machine Interface) of mobile phones has the following defects: (1) The input characters are limited by the character-set that a mobile phone can receive. Generally, limited by its capacity, a mobile phone just supports a specified character-set. The other characters that do not belong to the character-set cannot be supported by the phone. Thus, those communications based on the characters like a short-message transmission among mobile phones supporting different character-sets will encounter some obstacles. (2) Input speed under a conventional Chinese character input method is slow. Regardless of the phonetic input method or the stroke-order input method, this problem is hard to be solved. The primary reason is that, since any one of the known input methods adopts 0-9 numeric keyboard, the input speed is limited by this keyboard and the repetition rate of codes is very high. Some known methods for decreasing the repetition rate of codes need the users to provide additional coding information, which not only imposes higher requirements to users but also does not comply with the conventional input custom. (3) A conventional interface is unitary. Most mobile phones adopt the same character style, which is not in conformity with the tendency of individuality of mobile phones. For example, when we process some information, we just identify the sending side of the information according to the sender's phone number, rather than according to the sender's character style as normal mails do. Thus, some new ideas regarding input methods and display manners are needed to enhance the individuality of the mobile phone. (4) Since mobile phones have become more and more popular, some users are not able to use existing input methods. So, some related functions are virtually never used. In one word, the existing character input and display method cannot meet the requirements of making mobile phones popular and adapting the mobile phones to various users.